deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Josefina Mercado
}} Josefina Mercado is a minor character on Devious Maids. She is the mother of Daniela Mercado, and arrives at Beverly Hills with the intention of bringing her star-crazed daughter back to Puerto Rico to become an accountant. Biography 'Early Life' As a teenager, Josefina's cousin Carmen Luna falls pregnant and cannot bring it upon herself to raise the child, and so she gives her baby - Daniela - away to Josefina, who adopts her and raises her as her own. Upon giving Danni to Josefina and her husband, Carmen promises to stay out of their lives forever. Daniela is aware of her "cousin" Carmen, although she's never met her and her mother neglects to talk about her much. As Daniela grows up, Josefina becomes a real motherly figure. When Danni has the chicken pox, Josefina soothes her, and when Danni gets her heart broken by a boy for the first time, Josefina consoles her. However, following the death of her adoptive father, Danni begins to display some fairly wild behavior, sleeping with a number of men. Josefina often worried that, one day, Daniela would learn who her birth mother is and then choose Carmen over her. It is possiblehttps://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/739870554132348929 that, following her cousin Carmen moving to America to become a maid, Oscar Valdez went to Josefina to ask her where his wife was staying. It is revealed to him that she is working for Alejandro Rubio in Beverly Hills, with Carmen's cousin giving him the address. Daniela ends up getting into college but, deciding she'd rather be a singer, she drops out, to her mother's fury. Josefina is often unsupportive of her daughter's dreams and constantly tries to control her life, which is why Danni feels the intense need to get away from her. 'Season 4' Daniela comes to Beverly Hills and stays with her "cousin" Carmen, who her mother neglects to mention often. She eventually decides to move there permanently to pursue her singing career full time, which Josefina is very unhappy about, calling Danni to yell at her. When Danni starts displaying reckless behavior, such as smoking weed, sleeping around and crashing cars, Carmen attempts to be cool about it since Josefina's oppressive approach to parenting is what drove Danni away from her in the first place. Carmen eventually decides to call Josefina and tell her that her daughter needs her. }} Josefina arrives to bring Daniela home, right after the latter has scored the chance to sing in a showcase. Carmen feels bad that Danni won't get the chance to sing in the showcase and wonders if Josefina can't let her stay after all, but Josefina points out that Carmen gave up her right to have any say in Danni's life when she gave her up for adoption. As such, after a meeting with the maids that Evelyn tries to join in on, Carmen goes directly to Danni to apologize, proposing a way to allow her to sing in the showcase after all by lying their asses off to her mother. Carmen tries arranging for the three of them to take a bus tour where the bus will break down and make it so that the the flight back to San Juan is missed, but Josefina doesn't seem to be going for it, meaning Carmen has to trick her into walking into a room so that she can barricade the door and trap her, so as to give Daniela a chance to sing. When Josefina is eventually freed by Adrian, she finds Danni and Carmen and is furious, though Carmen convinces her cousin to let Danni sing since she herself has been in many of similar showcases and it never went anywhere; as soon as Daniela realizes that nobody cares about her talent, she'll be on the first flight home. Josefina finally allows it, not caring about her daughter's amazing voice, but Carmen can't help but tear up at the fact that her daughter is an even better singer than her. Things go as Carmen predicted and nobody cares about the showcase but Carmen later begs Josefina not to take Danni home and to allow her to pursue a singing career because she's so good. Josefina refuses; Carmen wants her cousin to stop acting as though she's no one to Danni, since she gave birth to her, and Danni overhears this and is shocked. She storms away, not wanting to speak to either of her mothers. }} Carmen isn't as worried as Josefina about the current whereabouts of Daniela, encouraging her cousin to quit calling their shared daughter over and over. Josefina believes the reason Carmen isn't worried is because she's scared to face Danni, who she thinks will hate her; meanwhile, Danni is screening her mother's calls over at Jesse's, having spent the whole night talking and drinking. She makes him promise not to tell Carmen where she is, and he adheres to this, but still he is worried about her and so instead he goes to Marisol, who in turn tells Carmen. Carmen and Josefina then turn up at Jesse's place to confront Danni; Carmen tries defending herself but, as it turns out, she isn't the one that Danni is mad it - she is in fact mad at Josefina for lying to her her entire life, thinking that this explains why they're nothing alike and have nothing in common. Josefina tries assuring that all mothers and daughters fight, but Daniela tells her that she's not her mother and never was. Josefina proceeds to pack her bags to head back to the island, tearfully telling Carmen that she always feared the day that Danni would learn the truth and then pick her biological mother over the one that raised her. Indeed, Daniela wishes for Carmen to act like her mother now, only for Carmen to maintain that nothing's changed that that Danni's true mother is Josefina, who she needs to make things right with. Disappointed, Danni comes to realize that Carmen is right, and so has Jesse drive her to the airport so that she can go home and apologize to Josefina. And, while she's there, she also plans on finding her birth father, who Carmen earlier refused to talk about. Eventually, Daniela returns to San Juan to forgive and make amends to Josefina. When she receives a phone call from Doug, Daniela discovers the identity of her birth father and decides to come back to Beverly Hills to confront Carmen, presumably with Josefina's permission. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 404 11.png References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters